


[Podfic of] If you knew who I was, maybe you’d be a fan

by Antana



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, and renowned NOVELIST Zach Hyman, being infuriating counts as flirting right??, renowned children's author Zach Hyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antana/pseuds/Antana
Summary: Zach doesn’t know why he looks up at the sound of the front door opening, but he does, just in time to see a young blond guy heading out onto the street with a dazzling smile for the cashier and the book he just purchased tucked under his arm. In and of itself pretty unremarkable for a bookshop, even if the guy is pretty good looking.But Zach's heart leaps, because that’s not just any book he’s carrying. That’s Zach’s book. Zach’s own goddamn copy of his book.





	[Podfic of] If you knew who I was, maybe you’d be a fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If you knew who I was, maybe you’d be a fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587130) by [CheapLemonIceLolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheapLemonIceLolly/pseuds/CheapLemonIceLolly). 



**Download or Stream from Dropbox:** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/87zw7bafyd8ug0c/If%20you%20knew.mp3?dl=0)

**Length:** 00:25:21


End file.
